The Everfree Effect
by Roman Empire
Summary: Princess Twilight discovers some dusty old books in a dusty old castle. Inside one of them, she happens upon an age spell. On her way home to test it out, she happens across Applejack, who is eager to assist. A flash of magic, a secret revealed, and two young fillies wind up having the time of their lives. Contains pseudo-foalcon, hoof/wing fetish, and minor domination.


**Hello everypony! I know it has been a LONG time since I've been on, and I'm truly sorry. Well, not really. Writing fanfiction is my hobby, not my duty. But I do think I'll have a little mercy on my fans. You've earned it, don't you think honey?**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Hey, don't forget to tell them about how I helped!**

**I will, dear. In any case, this is my very first clopfic. I wrote it all by myself!**

**Pinkie: *ahem***

**..._Almost_ all by myself. It was a commission for the lovely Kayti Chavez. I love you, sweetie._  
_**

**With special thanks to:**

**Candlesnax, of deviantART, for designing the cover, offering many ideas, and for his cameo towards the very end.**

**KovuTheLion15, from right here on Fanfiction, for coming up with the last two sentences.**

**And to my proofreaders, lumpyseal and Spiylight Twarkle from FiMFiction, and my friend, Katie.**

**I also have to add a warning. This story contains fillyfooling, some slight hoof and wing fetishism, and minor domination. It also contains pseudo-foalcon. They are adults, just in filly bodies. Nothing really controversial there.**

**I hope you all enjoy this. It took a lot of heart and soul to write. Without further ado, I give you clop!**

The Everfree Effect

It was cold. Cold and dark. Cold and dark and dank. That was about the extent of what Twilight could perceive. She heard her hooves clop loudly against the stone flooring. "I shouldn't have come here alone…" she said to herself. It was the middle of the day, just after lunchtime. The atmosphere could have fooled her, though. A stiff breeze ran through her fur, causing her to shiver, her teeth chattering. "Or at least brought a sweater!" She would have rather not been there.

But Princess Celestia was counting on her! As one of her first duties, Twilight Sparkle had been tasked with searching through the remains of the old royal castle, the very castle that the Elements of Harmony had been hidden away in. Celestia had told Twilight that the castle held many secrets, some of which she had deemed Twilight worthy of learning. Naturally, the newest princess was overjoyed to hear such news. It was made even better when the alabaster monarch revealed that the castle held a royal library in its depths. "A library?!" she'd said. "With books full of spells and enchantments?!"

"Yes. But be wary – these enchantments are meant only for the highest magical beings. Not that I mistrust you, Twilight. I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into." Her voice had been caring and compassionate.

"I understand, Princess." By the end of the week, Twilight was prepared for the excursion. She brought several bottles of water, two daisy sandwiches, and her favorite saddlebags, which had been enchanted to hold more than it naturally could. She had found few obstacles in the forest, as far as fauna were concerned. The flora, however, seemed to be doing their best to stop her in her tracks. Lucky for the lavender mare, a few well aimed spells did the trick, and she found herself at the old ruins of Celestia's and Luna's castle in no time.

As she traversed the halls, she couldn't help but be amazed by the architecture. After a thousand years or so, it was still standing strong. Well, most of it was. Heading up a spiral staircase, Twilight could smell something in the air. It seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. It wasn't until she had reached the top that she realized it. It was paper. Book paper. And she hit the mother lode.

Before her eyes were shelves upon shelves of the glorious tomes. Her wings springing open at the sight, Twilight silently thanked Celestia for enchanting the room to preserve these gems of knowledge. She had no idea where to start, though. So she started everywhere.

Her horn alit, several of the books glowing as well as they rose from their resting positions and joined Twilight at the doorway. Picking them up one by one, she skimmed the titles. Many of them had names she couldn't read because they were in foreign languages, some of which she couldn't even identify. One in particular, though, was in Latin. _Equum Metamorphosum. _"The Metamorphosis of Ponies? Ooooh!" Her excitement getting the better of her, she began reading. It seemed to be a compilation of spells that were designed to change the physical essence of a pony. There were spells that could change eye color, coat color, height, muscle tone… She leafed through them before noticing one that featured a diagram of three ponies in a triangle. The one at the top looked to be about Twilight's age. The one on the lower left appeared to be the same pony, but as a filly, while the one on the lower right seemed to be an elderly version. This looked like… an age spell!

Quickly stuffing as many books into her bag as she could, she tossed her saddlebags back on and rushed down the stairs, down the halls, and out of the castle, making a beeline for Ponyville. By the time she got to the town square, she was out of breath. She carried herself slowly, gulping down gallons of air.

It just so happened that she passed by a fruit stand being operated by none other than Ponyville's Number One apple farmer. "Howdy-do, Twilight! Whoo. Y'all look like you've been in a race!" She chuckled, approaching her friend. Twilight wore a look that spoke volumes. "You alright, Sugarcube?"

Twilight let out a deep sigh. "I'm… fine…" She was having trouble talking coherently. "Just… got back from… the castle…"

Applejack, along with all of the other Elements, had been made privy to Twilight's trip into the Everfree Forest. "Really? Didja find anythin' interestin'?"

At Applejack's interest, Twilight regained some of her gusto. "I found this!" She waved the copy of _Equum Metamorphosum_ in the air. "This book has some amazing spells in it. Even an age spell!"

"Wow! When are you gonna test it out?" Applejack's curiosity had been piqued.

Twilight paused. "Umm… I was going to try it out as soon as I got home… but that might not work." The alicorn started pacing in the pathway, garnering a few odd stares from passersby. "But how am I going to study the spell's effects? I could use the spell on myself, I guess. No, that wouldn't work! What will happen when I need to change my age back? What if I don't have the ability to use magic because of my age?! It would be easier if I had a research subject…" As she pondered aloud, the earth mare listened. And she had a solution.

"Well, Ah reckon Ah could help ya, Twilight," she offered helpfully.

Twilight stopped pacing and looked up. "Really? That would be amazing!"

Turning to her elder brother at the apple stand, the farm mare said, "Can y'all handle the stand while Ah help out Twilight with her magic?"

The red stallion nodded in assent. "Eeyup."

"Thanks, Big Macintosh!" Applejack wrapped a hoof around Twilight's shoulders and steered her toward Golden Oak Library.

"No, thank _you!_ This will be great help with my research!" Twilight was fully rejuvenated by the time they had reached the library. "Come on, there's no time to waste!"

And no time was wasted. Twilight Sparkle had tossed her saddlebag full of tomes in the corner, taking the important one and setting it on a table in the center of the room, cracking it open to the page with the age spell. "Where's Spike?" Applejack questioned, noting the lack of the dragon that always seemed underhoof in the library.

Eyes glued on her book, Twilight gave a noncommittal wave. "At Rarity's. I planned on being out longer today, and I didn't want him to get bored. So I asked Rarity to put him to work." Looking over at her friend, she said, "Are you ready?"

"Wait, now?" While she was willing to help with this however she could, she hadn't been expecting things to move this quickly.

"There's nothing to worry about, Applejack. Apparently, the spell wears off in twenty-four hours on its own. I didn't notice that before." She looked up at her assistant. "If you don't want to help me, I understand..."

"Twilight, Ah promised to help you. Ah'm gonna help you." Applejack smiled, causing Twilight to do the same.

"Thanks, Applejack. Just let me see the mechanics of this spell, and..." she trailed off, getting absorbed in the text for a moment before looking up. "Alright, here goes. Trust me; I know just what I'm doing." The alicorn's horn began glowing and Twilight took a stance for stability, aiming straight at the cowpony.

Even though she trusted Twilight, she still knew how careful you had to be with spells. As the spell began intensifying, Applejack felt a twinge a fear. This seemed like a moment where she should say anything she didn't want to take to her grave.

A few beads of sweat forming on her forehead, Twilight finally let loose the spell, just as she heard Applejack shout, "Twilight Sparkle, Ah got a crush on you!"

Caught off guard, Twilight looked up. "What?!" But there was no stopping the spell. It misfired, bouncing off the ceiling, hitting a bookshelf, and then blasting the floor right between the two mares, causing a purple explosion that knocked them back several feet.

As the dust settled, both girls picked themselves up off the floor, feeling tingly. Twilight shook her head, trying to clear out the sound of the blast. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" Her voice tickled in her throat, and when it met her ears, she was unsure it was her own. "Applejack?" The voice that fell on her ears was indeed hers… but it was softer. Squeakier. _Younger._

"Ah'm right here, Sugarcube." Applejack's voice had undergone the same transformation. "Hey, what gives? Why's my voice… Twilight!" she called out, finally seeing her princess. It became apparent to them both that the spell had worked. Where two adult mares once stood, there were two young fillies. Hardly any taller than any of Cheerilee's students, Twilight and Applejack took a moment to get comfortable in their new bodies. Bending knees, taking a few steps, adjusting their jaws and taking a few experimental bites… It wasn't long before they became aware that there was an unresolved issue still hanging in the air.

Twilight scratched her mane uncomfortably. "So… you have a crush on me?" she said, her voice coming out high-strung and squeaky. The only confirmation she received was Applejack turning her gaze to the ground, her face burning a bright red. The purple alicorn filly kicked the floor in embarrassment. "You know, Applejack…" she started, her voice quiet, "…I have a crush on you, too…"

This was met with a several moments of silence. Twilight looked up from her hooves to see Applejack's face just as red as any of the apples she farmed. After a few seconds, though, she found her voice. "Umm… wow. Didn't see that comin'."

Twilight smiled, her wings ruffling as she trotted over to her friend. "But how could I not?" Her words were those of a grown mare in the body of a child. Naturally, this made them exceedingly adorable. "You're always there for me, and all of our friends. Although… some Element of Honesty you are." Twilight snickered at her own little joke. "How long have you liked me?"

AJ closed her eyes and looked like she was counting backwards. "Umm… Ah think Ah started likin' you when…" Here, she let out a slow sigh. "…When you were about ta fall off that cliff back when Nightmare Moon was tryin' to take over." At these words, Twilight's head cocked to the side, intrigued. Applejack quickly continued, saying, "Ah mean, right when you were in all that danger, Ah was afraid o' what would happen to ya! Ah remember thinkin' that Ah'd give anythin' ta make sure you got out okay."

The alicorn took a moment to digest these words. She ruffled her wings again unconsciously, causing Applejack's blush to return. "An' Twilight?" She returned her attention to the earth pony. "Could ya please quit doing that?"

"Quit doing what?" Twilight asked. Her wings twitched again, fluffing up.

"With yer wings… quit movin' 'em around so much." Applejack looked away in embarrassment.

Twilight looked at her back and folded her flying appendages at her sides. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Kinda…" Applejack said. The shame on her face was apparent.

"Can I ask why?" Twilight's was curious. Naturally, she didn't want to offend her friend in any way at all; she was simply confused.

"Ah…" she began, and then mumbled something in a manner more befitting of Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight leaned in close to hear her better.

"Ah have a…" Once again, Applejack's voice trailed off into nothingness.

"One more time, AJ."

"Ah have a thing for wings, alright!" she shouted, her voice still an adorable squeak. She picked her hat up off the floor and plopped it on her head. Being as large as it was, it slipped down over her face and hid her burning blush quite nicely, just as she'd hoped.

Twilight, on the other hoof, stood there, mouth agape. Her mind quickly caught up with her, though, and what Applejack had said finally registered. "You… have a wing fetish?"

The farm mare refused to answer, instead nodding her head vigorously. Twilight continued. "But… how come you never liked Fluttershy? Or Rainbow Dash? I imagine you and her would be great together!"

"Ah… Ah used to like Rainbow," she said, "…especially after the Iron Pony competition, but Ah always liked the way you were good with yer magic an' yer books. Ah'm not good with books, but Ah like smart mares… An' you're the smartest mare Ah know!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "When you got turned into an alicorn, Ah just thought you were that much sexier!"

Now it was Twilight's turn to blush. "You really think I'm sexy?"

Applejack looked up, straight into Twilight's eyes. "You're the most amazin' mare Ah've ever met, Twilight Sparkle. You make mah heart ache when Ah think of all the time Ah've wanted to be with ya, and how Ah've always been afraid you'd say no, and how-"

The earth filly's words were stopped when a pair of purple lips pressed themselves firmly against hers. She didn't know how to react at first, but within seconds she melted into it. Both little fillies stood there, leaning into each other's faces and forgetting the world around them. Applejack's mind turned to mush when she felt Twilight's lips part, her tongue poking through. Not wanting to resist in the slightest, she opened her mouth and let the fleshy pink organ in, wrestling it with her own as she made out with the princess.

Suddenly, Twilight felt herself being pushed onto her back. Her eyes sprang open as Applejack lay on top of her, still fiercely sucking her face off. Twilight's forelegs quickly wrapped themselves around the earth filly, locking the two in this embrace. Applejack giggled, enjoying how fast this was going. However, she had to know this sooner rather than later. She pulled away from her prey and took a much needed breath of fresh air. "Twilight?"

"Yes, honey?" The princess said, giggling at what she said.

The cowpony looked away and managed to whisper, "Do you really like me…?"

Twilight was having none of this. "Applejack, look at me." She did. The purple filly put her hooves on the orange one's face and pulled her close, forcing eye contact. "I… I…" Twilight herself looked away at this. "…I _love_ you…" Her eyes returned to Applejack's, which were now full of enormous tears, the biggest smile ever on the child's face.

That was all the confirmation Twilight needed. She leaned up and connected their muzzles again, dragging Applejack back down to the floor with her. Applejack let out a small gasp when Twilight shifted, causing her leg to brush against the applebucker's fillyhood.

This did not go unnoticed by Twilight. Her face burned crimson as she whispered, "D-do you want to?"

"O' course Ah do, long as you're ready to… But this is a little weird, ain't it?"

Twilight cocked her head in confusion. "Because we're both mares? That's not all that strange. You know how few stallions there are in-"

"That's not what Ah meant," Applejack said, cutting her off. "Ah meant because we're both fillies an' all. Just seems a little odd to me…"

The alicorn blushed. "Well… I guess you're right… but I really want to do this with you, and I don't wanna wait…"

"Me, neither, Twi." She nuzzled the filly below her.

If it were possible, Twilight's face burned brighter. "And… I think it's a little kinky, don't you?"

"Er… Well, Ah mean…" Applejack cautiously looked down at Twilight, who made the most adorable face. Then she allowed her eyes to glide down and settle on her partner's purple fillyhood. It was already moist with anticipation. She felt her own lips heat up just looking at it. "…Yeah, it kinda is."

"So… is there a problem?" Twilight shifted her eyes around nervously.

Applejack pondered this before saying, "Nah." She leaned down and shared her third kiss with the princess that day. But this one was destined to trigger something much more intense.

The two fillies swapped spit for several minutes, a few giggles of excitement sneaking their way in. As the farmer took a nibble of Twilight's lip, causing her to gasp, Twilight rolled over so that she was on top. She gazed down hungrily into her partner's eyes, who was actually intimidated by this. "T-Twilight? Y-You alright?"

Licking her lips, the purple alicorn said, "That's _Princess_ Twilight to you." She dove in, aggressively kissing her newest love interest. Pulling away, she put on the fake air of obnoxious royalty. "Now kiss the hooves of your princess, commoner!"

The earth filly was taken aback by this new persona, but she wasn't going to argue with it – it was sexy! Complying, Applejack puckered her lips and brought them down on Twilight's hooves. Twilight was pleased with this submissive behavior. "Good, good. Now just – AH!" Her dominant focus was broken as Applejack's tongue slid out and began lapping at her hooves. "A-Applejack?"

Blushing, she said, "So Ah've got a fetish for wings _and_ hooves. Y'all got a problem with that?"

Grinning evilly, Twilight simply focused her magic, her sweet filly face scrunching up in concentration. Within a few moments, a black collar appeared out of thin air, a black leash alongside it. Twilight let them fall to the floor as Applejack gulped nervously. "No, I don't think that'll be a problem. As long as you make sure to fully service your princess. Understand?" Using her hooves instead of her magic, she put the collar on her newest pet.

Applejack, while getting incredibly nervous, was getting turned on in a whole new way. "Y-yes, Princess Twilight." Twilight connected the lead to the collar and stood, urging Applejack to sit up.

"Do you feel that you should have the honor to serve me?"

"Yes, Princess."

Hearing her compliance, Twilight lay down on her back and tugged on the leash. Applejack was not one to disappoint. She crawled over on her knees and licked Twilight's hind hooves, eliciting small moans of pleasure from her. Twilight squirmed, spreading her legs open wide and revealing her treasure. This caught her slave's eye, who pulled away from the hooves and decided to answer to a higher calling.

Twilight was wondering why the treatment stopped when she felt something wet press itself against her furry lower lips. "Ohhh Applejack!" Her hooves slid down and found a place to rest on Applejack's head, her hat having been lost long ago during their makeout session.

The submitting filly was in a world all her own. The taste of Twilight's pussy was like that of honey mixed with flowers. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Her tongue glided slowly up one of Twilight's ridges and down the other, then back again. Occasionally she would pass it over the little love button at the peak, causing squeaky gasps to come from the alicorn. Applejack inhaled deeply, reveling in the musky scent of a filly in her first heat. It was glorious.

Before long, though, Twilight wanted more. She gave a quick tug on the leash, getting her toy's attention. "It's great, but I need more." Her voice still bore the adorable sound of prepubescence. "Do you think you can handle that, slave?"

"Yes, Princess!" Without another word, Applejack's snout was thrust into Twilight's fillyhood. Twilight screamed in surprise as she dove in, but quickly reverted to gasping and moaning in rhythm with the tongue that was sliding in and out of her.

The young Apple was going crazy. Her tongue worked furiously at the love hole, lapping up any and all juices that were flowing forth like the Nile. She would frequently stop and suckle Twilight's pearl, wiping the princess' mind blank every time.

This went on for about ten minutes, before Twilight again adapted to the feeling. She pulled Applejack all the way up to her face and licked her snout. "You like wings, don't you?" Her voice was condescending, and her pet quickly nodded. "Then have at it." Twilight released the leash and pushed Applejack off, rolling over onto her stomach, revealing her throbbing wingboner. "…_Please._"

Seeing her fluttering feathers and rigid wings right before her, Applejack felt like she was in heaven. She threw herself onto the filly princess' back, nibbling on her wings. This drove Twilight crazy. She had been unable to grasp a treatment for wingboners since her coronation, but now she was sure she'd found a more than suitable cure. Moans escaped her lips as every follicle on her wings was stimulated. Her sopping pussy leaked onto the floor, creating a small puddle of love juice that began staining the wood. "Oooohhh, that's a… amazing!" Twilight's eyes were squeezed shut, her mind focused solely on the sensations being sent up her spine.

"Mhmm, mhmm…," Applejack agreed, not really paying attention. Her tongue danced from feather to feather, the odd texture in her mouth making her virgin flower leak all over her master's rump. The smell of sex weighed heavily in the air, punctuated with the unusually sweet accent of foalhood. Unconsciously, Applejack began to hump Twilight, her own juices matting the fur on her royal highness' hind end.

In her own little world, Twilight could see tiny explosions of light bursting in her periphery. Her loins were dangerously hot. _Too_ hot. "A-Applejack, I'm gonna cum!" she squeaked out.

Applejack was not eager to let her young lover down. "Ah'm on it, Sugarcube!" The farmer slid off of her princess, turning her on her back carefully so as not to bend her wings in an uncomfortable way. Applejack eased Twilight's legs open – a feat made infinitely easier due to Twilight being so close to the brink – and kissed her winking vagina. She slowly ran her tongue all over it once or twice, but before Twilight could protest her teasing, Applejack clamped her lips onto Twilight's clit and sucked as if she were in a cider drinking contest with Rainbow Dash. Her tongue passed over the pearl time and again, each occurrence bringing Twilight right back up to her peak. Until…

"AAAAAHHHHHH~!" The lavender mare clamped her legs on her friend's head, denying her precious oxygen as she rode out her orgasm. It was like nothing she experienced before. It was a feeling similar to free falling, but straight up instead of down. Her insides tingled as her brain was flooded with endorphins and oxytocin. After what seemed like hours – which, in reality, was more akin to forty-five seconds – Twilight Sparkle's body gave out, her limbs falling limp and her head falling back and hitting the floor. She was both oblivious to the pain and the fact that she had been staring down at Applejack for the duration of her climax.

The filly in question drank up all the fluid that had come pouring out of Twilight, savoring every drop of the succulent juice. "Mmm…" She sidled up to her partner, wrapping her forehooves around the semi-conscious filly. Twilight gave a squeak acknowledging her presence before letting out a deep, pleasured sigh. "Betcha liked that, didn'tcha?" The orange filly nuzzled the one in her embrace.

Twilight Sparkle was on the verge of losing consciousness, but something clicked in her mind during the cuddling. She herself had reached orgasm, but Applejack hadn't! Her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly, causing the one cuddling her to lose her grasp and slip to the floor. "Oh, sorry Applejack." Twilight helped her to her hooves, noticing that the collar and lead were still on her "pet." "I mean, 'Get up, Slave!'" Confused at first, Applejack's face broke out in a flustered grin as she caught on to her "master's" role-playing once again.

"Y-Yes, Princess." The farm filly stood up straight and tall. At least, as tall as a filly of her age would be. Twilight grasped the leash in her magic and pulled it taut, deepening Applejack's blush.

The princess began walking around her slave slowly, as if giving her an inspection. "You look good, Applejack. This pleases your princess."

"A-Ah'm glad! I'd do anything t' please mah princess!" She gasped as Twilight lifted her tail and ran a hoof along her glistening folds.

"That's very good, Applejack. But you've already done that plenty." She let the ponytailed pony's tail fall back to its original position, trotting around to her front. "And I am a fair princess. I want my subjects," she leaned close and whispered the word "subjects" into Applejack's ear, "to be just as happy as me." This was followed by a tongue running its way up her ear, eliciting a nervous shiver from her.

"Oh, Twilight…" Applejack's body was more than ready. She was prepared to throw herself at her princess' hooves and beg to be pleased.

At mention of her name, Twilight jerked the leash, making Applejack gasp. "_Princess_ Twilight, Slave."

Applejack cleared her throat and corrected herself. "Ah'm sorry, Princess."

"Good," the alicorn said. "Now that you've shown me respect, you may receive your reward."

The earth filly's face lit up. "R-really? Thank you!" Her smile faltered when she saw the look on Twilight's face. "I-I-I mean, thank you _Princess._" She had a strained grin on her face until Twilight's returned to its satisfied smirk.

"Lay down," the princess instructed. Complying, the farmer sat on her back and instinctively spread her legs open. Twilight approached Applejack the way a wolf might approach its wounded prey. "That's right…" Still guarding the leash defensively, the lavender filly climbed on top of her pet and stared deep into her eyes. "Beg for it."

The look Applejack gave her should have said it all. "P-please, Princess! I wan' it!" Her voice carried all the desire she'd ever had in her life, and then some. Her lips were quivering with excitement.

Twilight licked the tip of her friend's nose before sliding down her body, never breaking eye contact. Her hot breath trailed down the orange filly's body, eliciting small gasps from her. The fur on her chest stood on end. This was heaven.

At least, she thought it was up until Twilight gently pressed her lips on Applejack's moist clit. The effect was immediate. Electric signals shot up into her brain, the good feelings already starting to crash into her. Her pleasure had been building bit by bit as she serviced her master. Now that the roles were reversed, the little bits were massive cinderblocks, every lap of Twilight's tongue triggering a massive spike in ecstasy.

Applejack lay on the floor, tongue lolling out and hips bucking towards the ceiling. "Ohhh, P-Princess! Jus' like that!" Every few seconds she would feel a tug on her leash and moan. She was surprised how much she enjoyed this domination. Her little hooves slid down and held Twilight's head in place between her legs.

Twilight was busy rewarding her for her earlier treatment. The fur on her face was matted down with Applejack's Apple juices. Incidentally, Twilight couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between her vaginal fluid and apple cider. Her scientific mind rationalized that this was due to the vast quantity of apples she likely consumed working on the Apple Farm. Her emotional mind came to another conclusion: She loved it! Twilight was losing her dominating mindset to the taste, but it was a fair tradeoff in her opinion. Boldly, she thrust her tongue inside Applejack's flower.

It had exactly the effect she had hoped for. Applejack's back arched as she squeaked out Twilight's name. She was so ready to finish, it wasn't remotely funny. "A-Almost there, Twi!" She neglected to remember her master's title, but neither little filly cared at this point.

Twilight just barely registered what Applejack had said. At the same time, she became aware that her hoof was wet. This seemed odd to her until she realized that she had been steadily humping it, bringing her close to her own orgasm once again. "Me, too, Applejack!" she said, pulling away from the vagina in front of her. Suddenly, she had an idea.

As the lavender filly stood up, the orange one beneath her whined, "Hey, y'all can't do that! It ain't fair!"

"I think you'll like this. Trust me." Her wings out at full extension, Twilight spread the earth pony's legs again and hooked her own around them. The pair was now scissoring, and Applejack's face burned bright red. The princess looked down at her and received a quick nod of assent.

Without wasting time, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack began grinding their hips against each other. Moans escaped lips as Twilight pressed her hooves down on her friend's chest. Applejack was more than able to support the weight. Though her own body was smaller and weaker, so was Twilight's. Applejack's orgasm was bubbling close to the surface. "T-Twilight! Ah'm… Ah'm…!"

"I know! Me, too! J-just a bit longer!" Twilight was gasping by now. As it turns out, "a bit longer" wasn't very long at all. Applejack reached up and pulled Twilight into a hug, wanting her to be as close as physically possible for the moment of truth. As she did so, their little love buttons pressed directly against each other. The sensations this caused sent the both of them over the edge. Their legs were tangled together, their delicate little flowers spraying sweet filly juice against each other. Both the princess and the farmer screamed in unimaginable bliss, bodies filled with wracking shudders.

After a few seconds, or possibly a few days, they collapsed. Twilight reactively wrapped her forehooves and wings around Applejack. Their minds were essentially synced up. Twilight could feel all of Applejack's warmth and passion spreading between them. Applejack, too, could feel the love being put out by her lover. "T-Twilight…?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yeah… Applejack…?" It was clear that they were both out of breath.

"D'you think… we could… be… marefriends?" Her words were split by gulps for air, something the heat of the moment had denied her.

Twilight just managed to prop herself up on one foreleg as she looked at Applejack. "Of course. I _love_ you." Leaning down, she planted a passionate kiss on her new marefriend's lips, which was returned with gusto. Nothing could have been more perfect to either of them.

Just then, the door to the library opened. A pegasus stallion in shining armor stepped in, removing his helmet. His coat was midnight blue, his mane that of the ocean. "It's me again, Your Highness, I just wanted to… report…" His sentence fell short as he stood there, staring down at two fillies on the floor, locked in an embrace in a puddle of their own sexual juices, staring right back at him. He cleared his throat. "Er… I'm just gonna…" He gestured towards the door, and then slowly backed out, shutting it behind him.

The two young fillies simply looked at one another and shrugged, diving back into each other's hungry mouths. Pausing for breath, both looked deep into the other's eyes. They knew that right here, right now, they could forget the worries of the world; right now, all they had, all they needed, was each other.

~FIN~

**Well, now that wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Pinkie: Are you _kidding_? My plot is STILL wet!**

**...Right. Let me justify the second to last paragraph with the stallion that walks in on them. He is my good friend Stormy. This cameo is repayment for his efforts, nothing more. Anyhow, read and review, flame if you do so desire. I always love reading a funny flame. Until next time, fare thee well!**


End file.
